


With You

by tianeyuan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianeyuan/pseuds/tianeyuan
Summary: You decide to keep the doctor of Chaldea in company for a night.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	With You

Romani Archaman sighed, carding his gloved fingers through his strawberry blonde hair. His face was a frustrated one, eyes hurting from the obnoxiously bright light of his computer screen. Notebooks that threatened to fall piled up on both sides of him were filled with notes and events from each Singularity that Chaldea has managed to restore. How many times has he tried to paraphrase and rephrase this sentence for it to make sense and finally satisfy him? He had lost count by the third time already.

With a small lamp emitting an olden yellow light that allowed him to see his messily scribbled notes and arrows from the events of the E Pluribus Unum Singularity, the margins of his pages decorated with cute little doodles of Humanity’s and Chaldea’s last Master, the rest of his room was dark and silent. The occasional grumble from his lips, the typing on his keyboard, the rummaging through his papers as well as the quieted and hushed rants he let out to himself were the only times the peaceful yet almost eerie silence of his room was broken.

“Goodness, I should probably give more of this workload to Da Vinci next time, I’m really about to pull another all-nighter and have (Name) worry about me again,” he mumbled frustratedly. “Not even med school was _this_ bad.”

He very much disliked the fact that he had to make his beloved significant other worry so much when they too had pressing matters to worry about as well as magus training to maintain their fragile circuits to survive through Singularities. He knew the next morning when he would head to the control room after having a very early breakfast, you would have your hands on your hips, scolding him because he has decided to sleep extremely late _again_ , given the dark circles under his eyes and his unruly hair.

“I’m definitely not paid enough for all of this,” he laughed as he flipped through his notes before suddenly stopping at a page with a sketch of you drawn by Leonardo Da Vinci that one time she snagged his notebook to get him out of his working bubble and loosen up a bit when Christmas came along.

With a fond gaze, he took his time admiring your beauty that Da Vinci has perfectly captured. She had drawn you with a gentle smile, perfectly highlighting your cheekbones and jawline and your neck. Romani was never going to say it, but he greatly appreciated this little and sudden gift by his co-worker on Christmas.

A click and the sound of a door sliding open snapped him out of his little trance and he let out a squeal of surprise and closed his notebook shut before looking towards the door to see who was the intruder. 

“Roman? You’re still awake?” you asked drowsily.

“Don’t ask me why I’m still awake! Why are _you_ awake? You need to sleep!” he protested softly, standing up from his chair and walking towards the door, noticing you were holding two cups in your hand and he could make out the smell of coffee drifting further into the room.

“You’re telling me to sleep when it’s the dead of the night and you’re still working on your report,” you sighed, looking at his laptop that was clearly open on a document filled up with lines and handing him a cup of coffee. “I thought you might be up typing right now so I made you coffee.”

He sighed out your name in an almost exasperated tone before thanking you and taking his cup of coffee before inviting you to sit on his bed while he went back to his desk and spun around his office chair so that he was facing you.

“The thought is greatly appreciated but why are you up? Did you have a nightmare again?” he gently asked, scooting over and sliding his chair over to you, placing one of his hands reassuringly on your knee.

You laughed. He was always a worrier, not that you minded though. He was the one who treated all of your scars and cuts and gave you biweekly checkups to make sure you’re still in shape and healthy. “I’m fine tonight, Romani. I was just thirsty and needed to use the restroom.”

Romani sighed in relief before taking a sip from his coffee. “Well, if that’s—”  
  
“But…” you started shyly, cutting him off. “Is it alright… if I stay in your room tonight? I can’t help but feel like you’re oftentimes lonely during these late hours. And… I would like to watch you work.”

A tint of pink appeared on his face and he was so thankful that the room was very dim, the only light being the lamp and laptop on his desk across the room now. “S-Sure! Make yourself comfortable!” he flustered stuttered before going back to his desk and he swore he had you giggle and whispered a little _“cute”_ and the bed sheets shuffling as you sat on the bed, back leaning against the white wall.

It felt awkward for the first dozen of minutes as he slowly got used to your presence behind him before he eased down and started working more comfortably. Switching between his notes to his laptop, sometimes taking a sip of his coffee, he enjoyed your calming presence by his side. 

To his surprise, time flew by much quicker than he had expected and he was almost finished typing up his report. 

“Alright, I think I’ll stop here for now,” he sighed as he stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn as he looked over at you to see if you were awake.

Not very surprisingly, you were laying on his bed, your chest heaving slow with your eyes shut. Romani smiled and chuckled to himself as he walked over and shifted around the sheets, keeping in mind to try and not to wake you up, and covered you up so you wouldn’t be cold. He then removed his coat and draped it over you before sitting down on the floor, his chin in his arms as he rested them on the edge of the bed, staring at you fondly. His fingers gently played with your hair and brushed it aside, taking some time to admire your sleeping face.

He propped himself up and pressed his lips against your forehead before sitting back down on the floor. “Goodnight, (Name).”


End file.
